Little Darlings
by Stevie Wayne
Summary: Forced to go to summer camp, not able to fit in with the other girls, Katniss and Bella are bet on to see which one will loose their virginity first. This Summer will change their lives forever. "Don't Let the Name Fool Ya." Please R&R. -
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Drywood

Chapter 1:

Welcome to camp Drywood

Katniss walked behind a building and lit a cigarette, she thought it would make her look cool. A boy came up and ran behind her, "Hey Kitty Kat where you think you're going?" He said, "Come on don't walk away from me, slide me something nice!" The boy said.

Katniss turned around and smiled, she looked at the boy who started to smile back at her. Katniss leaned over and kicked him between his legs. The boy fell to the floor and groaned. Katniss walked away from the boy and started to walk towards her mom's car.

"You know I don't like you smoking." She said to Katniss, and took the cigarette and put it in her mouth, they both started to laugh.

Bella walked out of the house with her Dad, "I can't believe you are making me go to summer camp dad."

"Well I don't want you hanging out here all summer getting into trouble, an all girls summer camp will do you some good." Charley said, "You look great by the way."

"Thanks." Bella said rolling her eyes.

A bunch of parents were helping there kids with suit cases into the bus that had the name of the summer camp on it. The car with Katniss in it pulled up, the car backfiring everyone look at the car and laughed.

"Katniss I want you to be good okay? Try to make some friends, and get along okay? Try not to be, you know, too much of a tomboy."

"Mom you're the one sending me to this place, you know I would much rather stay home and take care of the house and Prim."

Katniss got out of the car and started to walk away. "Katniss." She turned around and looked at her mothers sad face, "Be good." She rolled her eyes and walked onto the bus, all the girls in the bus looked at Katniss with smirks. She found a seat and tossed her suitcase onto the floor and kicked it to the floor as she sat down.

Clove sat behind her, she was talking to another girl named Jessica who also came from Forks where Bella was from, "I went and saw Titanic 3D like five times it was fantastic."

Glimmer put her lipstick on, "Yeah, well my fiancé looks just like Leo from the movie."

"Does he? Oh god I just love his ass." Clove said, all the girls gave her a weird look. "I mean...its so small and cute." Katniss heard the whole conversation but didn't really pay attention, she just kept her back to everyone. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Check her out." Glimmer said nodding her head over towards Katniss as she puffed the smoke into her mouth. "She thinks she's tough."

"Are you really engaged?" Foxface asked.

"Yeah, his names Marvel, my parents think sending me off to camp will cool it off, they are so provincial." Foxface not knowing what that meant just nodded her head and agreed saying her parents were the same way.

The bus started to take off when Bella's dad's cop car pulled out in front of the bus. The bus stopped and Bella got out of the car, "Bye dad, love you." She said and started to walk up towards the bus. She got on the bus and looked around for a seat, everyone was already sitting with 2 people except for Katniss. Bella put her stuff down in the aisle and asked if she could sit there.

"Sorry but this seat is taken." Katniss said.

"By who?" Bella asked.

"My guardian angel." Bella rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Well I will just have to sit on her lap than."

"She's a he." Katniss said.

"Well i will just have to sit on his lap than." All the girls made "ooooooohhhhhh" noises.

"Beat it."

"Make me."

"I said beat it." Katniss said and pushed Bella away from her, Bella leaned up and started to hit Katniss on the arm.

"OH MY GOD A FIGHT!" Clove said. All the girls on the bus started to shout, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"No, come on! Stop it!" Clove screamed. The bus driver pulled over really fast and looked back.

"Hey! What's the problem back there?"

The girls just sat back and smiled at the bus driver, than he continued to drive towards the camp, they made a stop at a Rest Stop about two hours away from the camp. All the girls started to get out of the bus, Foxface ran up to Katniss, "Woah, so where did you learn to fight?" She asked.

"I've been around." She said.

"My name is Genny, but everyone calls me Foxface." Jessica came up behind them.

"Hey my names Clove, and this is Jessica. That was really cool."

"My name is Katniss."

Bella overheard, "Sounds like something you call cat litter." Katniss hit the back of Bella's head, and they both started to fight, but Jessica broke it up.

"Guys stop it, here I have some Vitamin D, keeps you from freaking out." Katniss walked away and towards the bathrooms, Bella took one and smiled.

Rue was in the bathroom stuffing her shirt with toilet paper, "Damn, these will never grow." She said with a sad face.

"Of course, you're smothering them." Glimmer said, looking at her breasts in the mirror.

"You know, smoking is really bad for you, you should really cut that out." Foxface said to Katniss.

"Ever since my dad died, it really cooled me off."

"It's bad for your lungs."

Bella starred at Glimmer, "You look familiar."

"You probably seen me on TV." Glimmer said.

"In what a proactive commercial?" Katniss said sarcastically.

"Actually I am the before girl in the Tiddy Tangle Curls commercial."

Clove smiled and pointed with Foxface, 'Oh my gosh I told you, that's her!"

"So I swear she told me that she went all the way on a rollercoaster! I mean talk about wild." Clove said laughing. "So Bella where is the weirdest place you ever did it?"

"None of your business." Bella said.

"Why not? You probably don't know anything." Glimmer butted in.

"I know enough." Bella said.

"Been to fourth base?" Glimmer asked.

"No way, nobody at my age goes to fourth base."

Glimmer smiled, "I hit a homerun at fourteen." She started to walk towards the mirror with her brush, "Well it looks like some of us our woman, and some of us are little girls. Which are you?" Glimmer asked Katniss.

"I think guys are a pain in the ass."

Glimmer laughed, "Check it out, two little virgins. Cute. No wonder you two are always fighting, all that unreleased energy. Probably lesbians."

"She probably is, but I am straight." Bella said.

"What about you smut mouth." Glimmer asked Katniss.

"What about me shit head?"

"I think you're into girls."

Katniss leaned over and went to pull down Glimmers shirt to embarrass her. Glimmer backed up really fast laughing, "Oh my god! She tried to grab my tit!" All the other girls started to laugh at her and walked out of the bathroom. Katniss stood in the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

They continued the whole way to the camp just talking, Katniss was quiet the whole time, so was Bella. They got to the camp and started to walk towards the cabins.

"Bella probably isn't gay, she's just sexually not charged, I bet she would go all the way if she had a chance. Right?" Glimmer asked.

"Right...I'm ready." Bella said with a smile, she fell back and thought about it...she really wasn't ready at all.

The camp counselor stood by the door of one of the cabins, "Katniss, you are in here. Bella Swan. Glimmer honey you are too." Rue started to sneak up trying to go into the cabin. "Hey young lady where do you think you are going? I think you belong over there at cabin C with all of the other little girls."

"Cabin C is for kids. You don't know what its like to be surrounded by ten year olds. I will go nuts!" Rue started to walk towards her Cabin really mad.

All the girls in the Cabin started to unpack, Glimmer pulled out a night gown out of Bella's bag, "Wow, this is so you, pure pure pure."

"Thanks I guess."

"I bet they put peter salt in our hamburgers." Clove said.

"You know you guys shouldn't eat meat, its full of male hormones. I know a girl who grew a mustache once cause she ate meat." Jessica said. Foxface pulled out her mirror and looked for hair above her lip.

Rue started to walk into the cabin, everyone moaned. "Get out of here." Foxface said.

"You know what they are doing over there? They telling bed time stories! Do you believe? It's six o'clock." Rue tossed her stuff down onto the floor, "I won't be a bother I promise. I am mature past my age trust me."

"You know girls we should really help Bella with her, problem." Glimmer started, she went and sat next to Bella on her bunk, "It's time she experiences sex. I bet you all my savings bond, that we can make Bella a woman by the end of the summer. We got some hot dude counselors."

"How much?" Katniss asked.

Glimmer got up and walked towards her suitcase and pulled out the bond, "One hundred dollars."

Clove gasped, "That's allot of money."

"Glimmer I don't get this...what are you doing?"

"It's a contest, Bella against...?" Glimmer looked around the room the other girls eyes moved away from hers, she looked at Katniss. "No...you wouldn't have the guts."

"You just lost a hundred bucks."

"Bella vs. Katniss, whoever looses their virginity first wins." Glimmer said, all the girls started to take bets. Bella got up and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls will be Girls

Chapter 2:

Girls will be Girls

The girls all walked out of their cabins the next morning and walked to the flag pole. "I pledge allegiance to the flag…" The girls recited the pledge as the counselor raised the flag up. At the end of all of the girls stood quietly. The counselor raised her whistle into her mouth and blew it loudly. All the girls screamed and started to run towards the activity that they wanted to do for the day. All the girls except Glimmer who walked slowly towards the lake, where she was going to tan.

Katniss went to the canoes with Foxface and Clove. "So I am confused about a few things, how the hell are you supposed to find a boy around here?" Clove asked as she put on her life vest. Katniss tossed her life vest aside and climbed into the canoe. "Seriously? There are only a few guys that work here and there all…old." Clove said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Don't worry her, there's camp Hard On across the lake, around the bend." Foxface said with a laugh. It wasn't really called camp 'Hard On' but it was the name a lot of the girls at Drywood would call it. A story that carries on its 20 year legacy reminds them all of a group of boys that came to the camp once and snuck around looking into the cabin windows. One of the boys was caught with a massive boner. The rest is history.

"Oh my gosh! You are right. How romantic, meeting half way like Romeo and Juliette…" Clove said with a smile, butterflies filled her stomach.

Katniss started to move around slowly in the water, "Let's not talk about that right now…I just want to have fun. Katniss than splashed water onto the girls on the dock with the paddle.

Bella and Jessica walked towards the trampolines. "I haven't been on one of these in years." Bella said as she took off her shoes. She climbed onto it and started to jump. Jessica climbed up with her and they both started to jump next to each other. "Woah…" Bella almost fell over. "We need to jump to gather.. synchronized." Jessica shrugged not exactly knowing what Bella was talking about.

"Okay so…are you really sure you want to…do the deed?" Jessica asked.

Bella looked at her almost forgetting about the bet, "Well…" Bella was very scared and truly not ready to have sex. She had hoped that they would all just forget about it and have a good summer. "Well you see, I have been wanting to do it for a while. Now I have a great reason to do it."

"Yeah…I would be…I mean…I was scared when I did it. For the first time." Jessica said. "I couldn't imagine doing it…on a dare or a bet." Jessica saw Rue running towards them.

"Guys! Cabin A is talking trash about us saying that we would lose at a game of softball against them!" Rue said out of breath. "They are saying you guys are losers! Meet at the field in 5 minutes!" Jessica and Bella looked at each other.

"Let's kick their ass."

All the girls walked onto the field. Katniss chewed wildly on her bubblegum, inflating a huge bubble. Glimmer grabbed a tube of black lipstick from the cabin and ran to the field. She put some under her eyes. All the other girls put some on their face like some sort of ritual.

"Hey! Ugly whores from Cabin B…ready to lose?" Rosalie, one of the girls from Cabin A said. She was a very tanned girl with slender legs that were very tanned. Glimmer stepped up to be the spokeswoman for cabin B.

Glimmers legs were very red from her sunburn, "Listen up loose cunt bitches, we are going to wreck you."

"What's going on here?" Vera, the camp director asked.

"Oh…uhh…just a friendly game of softball." Glimmer said and winked at Vera. "Right cuties?" She said calling over to the girls of Cabin A."

"Oh a game! Well I will supervise. All is fair in love and war, and in the game of softball." Vera said and walked over towards the center bleachers. Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Oh girls! I am doing a coin toss to see who is up first for the bat. Glimmer, heads or tails?"

"Head…s" Glimmer called out jokingly.

"Tails, Cabin A is up to bat."

Katniss took to the mound to be the pitcher. Rosalie walked up to the home plate with her baseball cap. She tossed her hair back with the small breeze that came through. "Knock it out the park." One of the girls called from the side. Rue came running up to the bleachers to watch. She had a bag of popcorn, a few candy bars, and a twizzler sticking out of her mouth. She also had a can of coke. Vera looked at her in shock.

"Come on Katniss! Ruin her face!" Rue said laughing, Vera stomped her foot. Rue looked up and saw her and gasped. "I mean, keep it clean out there!" Rue smiled and looked away with an eye roll.

Katniss tossed the ball rapidly, "Strike one!" Vera called from the sidelines.

"Come on, can you toss it a little straighter…oh wait that would be hard for you…you dyke." Rosalie said and laughed. The other girls joined in.

Katniss smiled and tossed the ball rapidly so where it bounced on the ground, it seemed to float up and hit Rosalie in the face. "Fuck!" Rosalie fell backwards, everyone on the field started to laugh. Katniss winked at her.

"Oh my! You okay over there?" Vera called out.

Rosalie spit out some blood, "Fine." The game continued, Katniss struck her out. The next girl was able to get to first base, but then was taken out. They managed to gather up around 8 points. A little bit later it was Cabin B's turn at the plate. Katniss was up first, and Rosalie was the pitcher. The game continued for about an hour. Cabin B was down by 2 points. It was down to Katniss who walked up to the plate, the bases were fully loaded.

"Strike her out Rosalie! Bring us that victory" One of the girls from the field screamed out.

Rosalie the pitcher now, spit on the ball and tossed it into the air. She threw it wildly at Katniss, "Strike one!" Vera called out. Katniss hit the bat on the home plate a few times, Clearing it up. She looked at clove who was stretching her leg on third base. Rosalie again tossed the ball rapidly. "Strike two!" Katniss could hear the girls on the side cheering her on. She didn't want to let them down. Rosalie tossed the final ball at her, it seemed to come at her in slow motion. She followed it closely with her eyes. She started to tip the bat up slowly.

The ball hit the bat with an echoing crack. The ball started to fly above the field. All the girls in the outfield looking at it. "Catch it!" Rosalie said. Alice, one of the girls lifted her glove and caught the ball. Everyone on the outfield started screaming, and Cheering. "Game over and YOU lose." Rosalie said as she was lifted up like in a cheesy baseball movie and carried a little.

"Damn! You should have just tapped it, get the girls out there home!" Glimmer said and pushed Katniss back a little. Katniss was really disappointed.

They all walked to the mess hall and started to eat. Katniss was still grabbing some food from the table. She than walked and sat down. She was still a little upset about the softball game. "Can you pass the bread, please!" Glimmer said very sarcastically to Katniss who was sitting next to the bowl of bread. Katniss lifted a few pieces and tossed it town the table rudely, hitting Glimmer's cup of milk.

A group of girls walked up to Cabin B's table "Hey, Cabin C bets a dollar on Bella." Glimmer grabbed the dollar and put it into her shirt.

"Yay Bella!" Jessica said and shook her hand. "You are going to totally win." Jessica said and started to drink some of her milk.

Katniss shrugged, while she chewed she said "No big deal." Clove and Foxface looked at each other with a worried face. They didn't want to loose and were feeling a little bit worried.

Jessica tossed a something into Bella's drink. She looked at her milk confused of what Jessica just did. "It's Ginseng. It will make you sexy…" Jessica said. "Drink up." Bella grabbed the cup and lifted it to her mouth and started to drink. She then put her cup down and smiled at the girls at the table. Katniss rolled her eyes at her.

Rue leaned over towards Katniss and pulled down her bottom lip. "Hey is my gums bleeding?" She asked immaturely. She also had a milk mustache. She truly was a child. A group of girls from one of the other Cabin walked by and started handing Glimmer Money, on their shirts it said '_Team Katniss.' _Katniss smiled and shook hands with some of the girls. She felt a very comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Prepared

Chapter 3:

Coming Prepared

Bella sat on a chair next to the lake as she saw the lifeguard helping some of the girls set up the Sail Boats. He had a clip board with him. She had never seen him before. He had pale skin but it was right for him. It made him look like he was _sparkling _in the sunlight. He started to walk over towards her. She didn't want to look like she wasn't doing anything so she grabbed a bottle of sunscreen. She opened the top and sprayed some on her leg, way too much. It oozed down her leg. _Very attractive,_ she thought to herself.

The boy stood near her, "You not going out?" Edward asked with asked with a huge smile. His lips nice and plump. His teeth glowing white. His eyes were so beautiful. Bella couldn't look away.

"No, I am single." Bella said with a blush.

"No," He said laughing, "I mean on the boats." Bella's face good redder by the second. Her jaw about dropped to the ground.

"Yeah I know…I was just joking around." She said with an awkward laugh. She felt stupider for saying that. She obviously didn't.

"I haven't seen you around before. You don't like going in the lake?"

"I can't…swim." She said, even though she could. She was just scared of fish in the water. She preferred the camps pool.

"Oh well…its not all that bad. I'm Edward by the way." He walked closer towards her.

"Bella…nice to meet you." Bella felt a little bit more confident. "Edward, are you single?" He laughed and walked to her and sat down next to her.

"No I am single. And well I already know you are." They both laughed.

"What do you do, outside of camp." She asked him, still smiling.

"I am a piano teacher for Roosevelt High. Where are you going to school this year?"

"Well I just moved here, is Roosevelt High a private school?"

"No why? You got to go to a Private School?"

"Worse than that, my dad wants it to be an all-Girls Private School. I'm not into being surrounded always by girls." She says pointing around the camp. Edward smiled at her again, he was so cute. Bella knew her father would never allow her to date him. He was obviously a little older than her. "So can I ask you something personal?" Bella said, blushing a little. He nodded. "What sign are you?"

"Is that what you were going to ask me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were going to ask me something personal?" Edward said still smiling.

"It is personal…" Bella said in a flirting manner. Edward chuckled a little.

"I'm a Leo."

Bella nodded her head, "Ah, of course a leo. I figured it was Leo."

"Why does that make us compatible?"

"Sure." She said blushing.

A girl few girls walked by the lake, one of the girls shouted out, "Hey look! Bella's got it made!" The girls made OOoooo sounds and continued to walk. Bella's face again got red.

"What is that all about?" Edward asked, putting his elbow on his leg and resting his chin on his palm.

"Umm, that's a project. A science thing. An experiment…uhh. Biology."

"Oh I see, none of my business." Edward responded.

"Right…you've got great eyes Edward." Bella said and got up quickly and ran towards her cabin.

About an hour later all the girls in Cabin B were on a hike with Effie, there Cabin's Counselor. Rue tagged along as well. She was dressed for a safari it seemed, with a giant pair of binaculers hanging down from her neck. Glimmer wore this extravagant outfit with a red cowboy hat. All of the girls looked a little tired. Except Effie and Katniss who were in the front.

Effie and Katniss walked next to each other. "Do you go climbing a lot?" Effie asked Katniss.

"Yeah, rooftops, fire escapes. Stuff like that." Katniss said with a laugh. They got to a field and there were flowers everywhere. All of the girls started to pick flowers.

Bella and Effie walked together away from the other girls. "Could you tell me what some of the after effects are?" Bella asked. Continuing her questioning about sex.

"You make is sound like a disease." Effie said with a smile.

"It kind of is…I mean when I was little I used to think about kissing, a lot. And to me that was perfect. Like that was enough. The kiss was sort of the end. Now…well just suppose it happens to me. Would I be different afterword's?" She asked .

"Well sure. Well it would depend on the kind of relationship you and…well okay let me see. If you are not involved…you're not involved now are you? We are talking about the future right?" Effie asked concerned.

"Yeah of course, tomorrow or the day after." Bella said jokingly. If only that were the case.

"Just don't do it until you are in love."

"So if I'm in love you think it will be alright?"

"Yeah…I mean later when you are older."

"I'm sixteen, practically an adult." Bella said.

"Okay girls, make your way back to camp. I got to get back to help set up for dinner." Effie said than started to jog back towards the camp.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Lets sneak and go too what the horn dogs are doing. Scout out some men for Bella and Katniss." Glimmer said.

They made their way to a little rock on the other side of the lake, close enough to see the boys camp. In the distance they saw the water splashing around. But couldn't really see the boys. Rue lifted up her binoculars and looked out "I don't see anything." She focused the lenses and saw a few boys on canoes, than she looked at the dock and dropped the binoculars. "Oh…" She closed her eyes and grabbed her head.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Rue said and walked away. Clove grabbed the binoculars and looked at the dock. She saw the boys from the camp skinning dipping. All of them naked. "Of all features, a blown youth Blasted with **ecstasy**: O, woe is me, To **have seen** what I **have seen**, **see** what I **see**!" Clove said aloud.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about?" Katniss asked.

"Those were **Ophelia** lines to Hamlet. Geeze don't you know anything?" Clove said, as if everyone knew Shakespeare quotes off the top of their heads. The girls passed around the binoculars

"I know one thing. Seeing a bunch of creeps skinning dipping may turn you all on…but I think its crap." Katniss started crossing her arms.

"You can't get pregnant from looking." Glimmer said chewing her gum wildly.

"God I hope not." Foxface said with her mouth wide open as she looked at the naked boys with the binoculars.

"Hey…valid point. What are they going to do about protection?" Clove asked aloud.

"Protection?" Rue asked aloud.

"Birth control." Glimmer said.

"Only God takes care of that." Jessica said confidently.

"Not since the pill." Glimmer said as if Jessica was stupid.

"Well She's not going to need anything, because she's not going to do anything." Katniss said directing it at Bella who was looking at the boys with the binoculars.

"Like hell, you're even too afraid to look." Bella said. The other girls laughing.

"Come on guys this is serious!" Clove said. They all started to think…brainstorming.

An hour later all of the girls were by the music hall singing. Except Cabin B. Clove, Foxface, Jessica, Glimmer, and Rue snuck to the parking lot towards the big yellow camp bus. Katniss climbed the side of the bus and into the open window.

She pulled the switch and everyone ran into the bus. "Come on you guys." Rue called out.

"Hush!" Glimmer said. Bella and Glimmer went to the back of the bus, the other girls separated a little. Clove sat right at the front next to Katniss, who was hot wiring the bus.

"Come on Katniss! You can do it!" All the girls said. The bus than started.

"Holy shit you actually did it!" Clove said, "Oh my god were going to get in so much trouble!" Clove didn't think the bus would actually start. Katniss smiled and started to drive the bus. She felt like she was in so much power. She never actually drove a bus before. But how hard could it be, she thought.

"I knew you could do it…I knew it." Clove said.

"I'd advise you to choose an experienced man." Glimmer said.

"I will…actually I already have." Bell said. Everyone in the bus was all ears. Clove looked shocked. Edward"…all the girls look confused. The Lifeguard!"

Clove started blowing a bubble and when she heard it was the lifeguard her bubble popped. "Oh my god, the lifeguard!" Foxface said.

"Edward…the lifeguard…but he's so…old." Rue said.

"He's perfect!" Glimmer said. With a smile, she looked ahead thinking about how Edward might look naked and her smile widened.

"Wow I couldn't imagine having sexual intercourse with him." Foxface said.

"Do you have to put it so crudely?" Bella said.

Clove leaned up close to Katniss who was driving the bus, "Hey Katniss, I just overheard them talking. Bella already has her target. So you better get to work, and fast! I bet my whole summers allowance on you. Remember that."

"Stop bugging me, I'll win" Katniss said.

"Okay, but remember, a man reaches his sexual peak at 17. From then on, it's downhill. We will have to find you a horny 13 year old." Clove said confidently.

"If you don't mind, I will do the choosing." Katniss said.

They arrived at a gas station and parked in the back. "Okay usually my boyfriend stops at a gas station before we do it. So he can buy some, you know condoms. So just go in and grab a few." Glimmer said and pulled out a few quarters.

Everyone got off the bus except Glimmer, and Katniss who stayed in the driver's seat. The girls ran to the men's room and started hitting the door. It was locked.

Glimmer sat in the back, still thinking about Edward, than she started to think about her boyfriend. "God, I wonder if Cato misses me." Glimmer said twirling her hair.

"He probably misses your boobs." Katniss said.

Glimmer crossed her arms. "You know Katniss, one day maybe…you could be a sex object." Glimmer got up and walked slowly off the bus towards the other girls. Katniss leaned out of the bus window and sat on the side and watched the girls try to break into the bathroom. "Hey what about up there?" Katniss asked and pointed to the open window above the door.

They all looked at Rue who was at the Soda machine. Using some of the quarters to get a coke. Glimmer and Foxface walked over and picked her up. "Come on Rue could you do us a small favor?" Glimmer asked smiling.

"Oh no, I can't!" Rue said. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh yes you will." Foxface said.

"But I'm scared!" Rue said as the girls started to lift her up the window. All the girls stopped when they heard a car screeching coming towards them. They all gasped. Leaving Rue alone half her body inside the bathroom, the other half dangling out. "Come on you guys!" Rue cried, as she fell into the bathroom with a thud.

The car parked close to the bus. A boy walked out slowly. There was another guy in the drivers seat. "Come on guy's lets go." Clove said scared walking towards the bus.

Foxface pushed her back, "We can't just leave Rue in there."

The boy walked next to the bus, he was so attractive. "Hey girls." He said. Leaning on the front of the bus.

"Umm, someone's in there." Bella said. The boy looked upset. Katniss looked at him from the bus, he was wearing track pants and a tight undershirt.

"You from around here?" Katniss asked.

"Who me?" The boy asked.

"Yeah you…I know where I live." Katniss said, she was flirting.

"I'm from Camp Tomahawk from across the lake. I go there and help out in the kitchen. My parents work the kitchen."

"Oh camp Hard On huh?" Katniss said.

He turned around and looked at the girls. Who all giggled. Rue was still in the bath room trying to put quarters into the condom machine. She put in a quarter but the thing wouldn't twist to cause a condom to fall out. She was trying to get the Cherry Flavored. "Who would want one that tastes like Ribs" She said as she looked at the 'ribbed' section.

"What's your name anyways?" Katniss asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, I know my name." Katniss said with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked

"Katniss."

"Cute name..." He said moving closer to her. Katniss chewed her gum confidently.

"You're drunk." She said laughing. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Peeta." He said, as Katniss started to blow a bubble, he snatched out her gum and put it in his mouth. "Don't let the name fool ya." He said and started to walk away.

Rue kicked at the condom dispenser widely until it crashed down onto the floor. The quarters just weren't working.

All the girls looked at the door with shocked faces. "Geeze what do you think she's done?" Bella asked. Rue opened the door and walked out holding the dispenser that hat three different sections of condoms.

"Now that's what I call coming prepared." Clove said, all the girls helped her take the container to the bus.

"Right on." Peeta said and walked towards the bathroom.

"You couldn't take a couple you had to take the whole machine!?" Glimmer asked. "What is this? I mean were going to get arrested."

"C'ya Peeta." Katniss said and started to drive the bus back to camp.

The girls finally got back and went into the woods away from there cabin. They were hitting at the machine with a rock trying to get it open. Finally it opened up and like a piñata the condoms went everywhere. All the girls grabbed at them.

"What do they look like?" Foxface and Rue opened one.

"Come on guys let's go! Grab them!" Glimmer tossed the containers into a ditch and helped grab some from the ground. Rue opened it and started to blow it up like a bubble. All the girls were at the cabin, Rue was still blowing it up. It than popped in her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Food Fight!

Chapter 4:

Food Fight!

All the girls from the camp stood around the Flag in the dawning sun. "I pledge allegiance to the flag…" All of the girls than went to the mess hall and started to get there breakfast. There was so much food today. Pan cakes, grits, bacon, sausage. Katniss and Bella walked together to get the Milk…but not togather. Bella slowly poured her milk, knowing this would piss Katniss off.

"Could you hurry up?" Katniss asked staring at Bella. She stopped pouring and drank from her cup. Than started to pour some more. Katniss grabbed the jug of milk out of her hand spilling some on the floor.

"Hey!" Bella said. Than Bella just walked over to the table. All the other girls were sitting next to eachother. Leaving just 2 seats, right next to each other. She was mad because she did not want to sit next to Katniss. She wasn't going to complain though. She was the strong one after all, she thought. Bella started to put some salt on her scrambled eggs.

Katniss sat down with a thud, causing the table to rock a little. "Whoa take it easy." Glimmer said with a giggle.

"Hey can you pass the salt?" Katniss asked to Bella, who just ignored her. "Fine." Katniss leaned over and grabbed the salt. As she did so, she hit Bella's plate down, causing her eggs to fall onto her lap. "Oh…so sorry." Katniss said and shrugged as she poured her salt onto the eggs.

"I just have to get a napkin to clean myself up." Bella said reaching on the other side of Katniss. Bella intentionally knocked Katniss's milk onto her, pouring all over her lap. "Oh God, how awful…let me clean it up." Bella said very sarcastically.

"It's okay really. It was an accident…it was an accident." Bella said, playing along with the sarcasm. Katniss grabbed the syrup and started to pour some on her pancakes, as she did so a huge grin found itself on her face. She lifted the pancake, "Look." She said and slammed the sticky pancake onto Bella's chest, moving it up to her neck. Foxface busted out laughing. Along with the other girls except for Glimmer who looked grossed out.

"That is really funny." Bella said, mixing up her grits. She then grabbed a handful and slammed it into Katniss's face. All the girls started to cheer even louder.

"Come on…you guys." Glimmer said.

"That really puts me off." Katniss said, grabbing some grits and throwing it at Bella. Katniss than grabbed Rue's cup of milk that was still full. Bella grabbed hers, they both tossed it at each other together. It went everywhere. "Oh purple…" Katniss said pointing at Bella's shirt, "My favorite color, I hope it comes out." Katniss said smearing her hands all over Bella's shirt as if it were a napkin. Katniss than grabbed a can of whip cream. Glimmer looked shocked.

"No!" Glimmer said and covered her eyes.

"How about some whipped cream?" Katniss said and sprayed some onto Bella's head. Bella just laughed as it all rained down on her.

"Stop it you guys this is not funny!" Glimmer said, as Rue tossed a handful of grits onto her. Glimmer gasped trying to block Foxface on the other side joining in. Clove lifted her glass of milk and tossed it into the air to all of the other girls in the mess hall.

Jessica sat away from the line of fire. "Every time the counselors leave…this is what happens." Clove opened the back of Jessica's shirt and poured down a whole glass of orange juice.

All of the girls in the mess hall started to join in. "FOOD FIGHT!" Rue screamed. Food was flying everywhere.

"How about some sugar?" Bella said as she opened the sugar container and tossing it all over Katniss's face. All the girls in the mess hall were screaming with laughter. Tossing food everywhere.

Vera walked in and almost fainted. She looked around in disbelief. She could not believe what has been going on. Two seconds she walks out to grab another container of eggs from the kitchen and she comes back to this. She walked into the middle. "Girls!" She cried, nobody heard her. She dodged a few pieces of food that flew around the kitchen. "Girls!" She cried again. Still nobody. She than lifted her whistle and blew it loudly. All of the girls stopped and looked at her with their uh-oh faces. Than out of nowhere someone, unknown, tossed a pancake with grits smeared on it onto Vera's face. It stuck to her face as she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Souls

Chapter 5:

Beautiful Souls

The afternoon grew increasingly hot, and even hotter for the girls by the pool. Not dirty! Mind out of the gutter. Girls were working out in their bathing suits by the pool. Some girls were in the water swimming, but Cabin B needed to work out. Edward was the leading coach. They were doing jumping jacks. Katniss was in the front next to Foxface, and Clove. Glimmer, Jessica, and Bella were in the back, Glimmer in the middle. Rue was next to Katniss trying to keep up but she was getting tired.

"Come on, this will warm you guys up." Edward said. He was shirtless, wearing short swimming trunks. His legs were fantastic. All the girls, minus Rue, was admiring his body. If they looked close enough during the jumping jacks they could see his bulge. Which was short of nothing.

"Is this good for the bust?" Rue asked out of breath.

"What?" Edward asked.

Rue stopped, "I said, is this good for the bust?"

"It's good for the brain," Edward responded.

"Bella doesn't need to 'tune up' she's in excellent shape." Glimmer said aloud.

"Shut up." Bella said under her breath.

"Edward, doesn't Bella have great legs?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that's because she exercise's diligently." Edward said. "Believe me when your 40 you will thank me for this."

"I seriously doubt it." Clove said slowing down. Glimmer was now just flapping her left arm up and down as if she was still doing the jumping jacks.

"Edward, we thought you might like some of this…" Jessica said walking up with a cup of water, that looked a little foggy. He grabbed the cup and looked inside, than took a sip.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's ginseng."

"Really?"

"He drank the potion my dear." Glimmer said, "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Bella said.

"Make it look good." Glimmer said, and pushed her hard into the water. Bella fell in and started to scream and splash around.

"Help!" Bella said, and sunk down towards the bottom of the pool. All the girls screamed, Glimmer was laughing a little. Edward jumped into the water quickly and grabbed onto Bella who was towards the bottom of the pool. He started to pull her up.

"Oh…this is so romantic." Jessica said. Clove nodding her head next to her. Katniss was in the back drinking her water, not amused by this stunt. Edward pulled her out of the water and laid her down on the hot pavement. Bella twitched around coughing.

"I think she needs some mouth to mouth resuscitation." Foxface said. Glimmer elbowed her in the stomach. "The kiss of life." She added.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked. His face dripping with water, his hair still looked perfect. Even messy.

"Shaky." Bella responded.

Glimmer leaned down next to Edward, "Uh, poor girl can't swim. Maybe you could teach her?" Glimmer smiled and patted Edward on the back.

"Sure." He said, Bella looked up at him and smiled.

Bella and Edward walked down towards the lake. She had a towel around her body. Edward was still walking shirtless. He put on some sandals though.

"Are you doing okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, much better. I was just shaken up." Bella responded.

"Yeah that freaked me out. I wasn't sure what happened. But I was scared. In a little panic." Edward said with a choked smile. "Couldn't lose one of my favorite girls." He said laughing again. Bella felt very warm inside.

"Not at all." Bella still could feel his arms around her as he pulled her up. His arm unnoticeable pressing against her breasts. "I really appreciate it. You are a fantastic life guard. You really did save my life."

The sun was going down slowly. The sky was beautiful against the lake. An orange tint. There was a boat out on the water. Bella and Edward took a seat on the shore. Bella felt her heart pounding. "What a sight." Edward added.

"It's beautiful." Bella said, she felt very emotional for some reason. Tears filled her eyes, she felt so stupid and didn't know why. Edward looked at her and saw a tear falling.

"Aw what's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tear away.

"Just the wind, in my eye." Bella said with a choked laugh.

"Everything okay?" Edward said, grabbing her shoulder. _No, I was bet on to have sex with someone, and I want it to be you._ Bella thought.

"Perfect." She said.

"Good, that is how it should be." Edward was than short on what to say. "Let's go get some ice cream in the mess hall!" Edward stood up and grabbed Bella's hands. "Let's go. I'll race ya." Edward said than dripped over his own feet, he caught his fall.

"Wow! Nice one." Bella said laughing.

"I'm only human." He said than winked at her.

It was this moment, this silly moment that Bella felt like she was falling in love with him.

The next day a girl walked slowly towards the pool with her towel and iPod. Glimmer came out of nowhere and stopped the girl. "Hey, pool is off limits until after twelve." The girl huffed than walked away. Glimmer than jogged over towards Jessica who was sitting on a small hill across the lake. They had binoculars.

Jessica started to play her recorder instrument. It was an annoying sound. Glimmer looked at Bella and Edward in the water from the binoculars. Edward was standing in the water, while Bella floated above his arms. She lowered the binoculars, "Could you play something sexy?" Glimmer asked. Jessica looked down not sure what she could play. Then she smiled. She started to play something you would hear someone in a movie play to bring the rattle snake out of a box. "Better." Glimmer said, than looked at Edward and Bella again in the pool.

"You saved my life yesterday." Bella said, her arms around Edwards neck, "In China, when they save someone's life, they are responsible for them forever. I suppose they marry or something." Bella said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Right…" Edward said, "Okay let's try this one more time. Put your hands in the water and lean back." He said, Bella did so and fell down into the water. Edward pulled her back up.

"Doesn't seem to be working. Turn me over." Bella said, he turned her over, her butt up in the air. Edward looked at it awkwardly.

Glimmer had a huge smile on her face and nodded her head at Jessica. Who was still playing that music. Her face was red, she was out of breath. Katniss walked up to them, "Hey could we borrow those." Katniss snatched the binaculurs from Glimmer

"Hey! Rude." Glimmer said.

"Thanks." Katniss and Clove walked into the woods together.

"What if he's not there?" Clove asked as Katniss and her walked steady on a rough path towards the boys camp.

"He will be there. If not I will try to find someone else." Katniss said. Clove had a huge smile on her face.

"This is going to be so fun. In a way I wish the girls would have forced me to have sex with someone I just met." Clove said.

"Okay…" Katniss responded. Clove was completely serious and Katniss realized this so didn't want to insult her by saying she was stupid. They reached the camp and walked towards the kitchen. Slowly. They didn't want to get caught. They both looked into the window that was cracked open. There was a boy sitting next to the stove with his shirt off, wearing nothing at all. He was naked.

Clove fell to the ground with red cheeks. "Holy fuck!" She said quietly. "Is this some sort of porn?"

"Shhh." Katniss said, she looked back in and saw the boy walking towards the pantry. "What the hell is he doing?" Katniss said in a low voice. The boy was tall, with a lean muscular body. He was clean shaven below the waist. He looked a little older than Katniss. The door next to the pantry than opened and three boys walked in laughing.

"Okay she is on her way! Now you have to stay in here or you lose and we kick your ass Gale." One of the boys said.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Gale said.

"It's some sort of dare, or he lost a bet or something." Katniss whispered down to Clove who was still leaning up against the cabin. A few moments passed and Gale walked over towards the sink, he turned on the water and started to hum. The door than opened and an older woman walked in with a bag of groceries. She walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and put the stuff down, she hadn't nosed the naked Gale yet. Katniss smiled proudly.

The woman turned and saw him and let out a yelp. "What are you doing?" She asked. Gale turned to her covering his penis. His face was blushing like mad. "Are you kidding me with this!" The woman grabbed a small kitchen towel and tossed it at the boy. "Get out of here right now!" Gale grabbed the towel and ran out slowly. His butt bounced as he jogged out.

Katniss lowered down next to Clove and busted out laughing. "Wow." They both gasped when they saw the naked boy run past them. He stopped and looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Um…we were just looking for…Peeta." Katniss said, laughing a little.

"He's at the motocross down the creek." Gale said. "You ladies like what you see." Clove started to shake her head yes.

"No." Katniss grabbed Clove who winked at the boy.

"He was hot!" Clove said, "Why not him?" Clove wondered.

"He was obviously a player."

"How do you know that?"

"He proudly stood there with his junk hanging out." Katniss snapped.

"Okay than…but if we have the boy girl dance at the end of the summer. I want him." Clove said and smiled. They made their way down the creek and started to hear the motocross. The air was dusty from the motorcycles throwing the dust in the air. It was more like a small wooden incased field that guys drove around in.

Katniss lifted the up the binoculars and looked through them. She saw Peeta wearing a green shirt. He was riding the motorcycle very well. There were a few other boys driving around. Peeta was the only one not wearing a helmet. "There he is." She said.

"Oh god let me see." Clove grabbed the binoculars. "The one in the green t-shirt?"

"Yeah. He good?" Katniss asked.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Clove declared. They both jogged closer to the fence to get a better look. "Wow he is great!" Clove said. They both looked at him, his motorcycle jumped into the air and he fell down to the ground hard. _Ouch,_ Clove thought.

"He will have to do…" Katniss said as she watched him get back up on the bike. "Let's get back to camp before we get in trouble."


End file.
